


致这里所有的心灵感应者们 | To All the Telepaths in the Room

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Crack, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: Erik忽然想起，要是这里有心灵感应者，他们就会听到他那生动而淫秽的幻想，并且会理所当然地感到反感。而脑子处于非正常状态的Erik忽然觉得他有必要道歉。（天啊，致这里所有的心灵感应者们，我很抱歉。）





	致这里所有的心灵感应者们 | To All the Telepaths in the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To All the Telepaths in the Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664368) by [Sam4265](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265). 



Erik今天似乎诸事不顺。他在半梦半醒时不小心用能力把闹钟给碾碎了，结果比平时的起床时间——早上五点——晚醒了半个钟头。接着是热水器坏了，他只好洗了个冷水澡。再接着是他没时间吃早餐，于是他只喝了咖啡，而且他只有Emma上次去伦敦旅行时开玩笑送给他的廉价英国咖啡。

在灌下一杯味道像极了烧焦的水的咖啡后，Erik步履蹒跚地走出公寓。他穿着一件也许是他有的最皱的西装，头发也不如他喜欢的那样整齐。

他在建筑公司的上午还算顺利，只有几个小小的灾难，其中一个与复印机有关：一个墨盒爆炸了，于是他最喜欢的领带成了献给领带神的祭品。

到了中午，他已经筋疲力尽了，他开始考虑是不是该请半天假回家睡觉。但是他已经睡得太多了，这本来就是他的问题之一，所以他决定去街头的那家咖啡馆。他需要真正的咖啡，而不是Emma给他的垃圾，当然，他在办公室休息区也喝不到真正的咖啡，于是他转身离开办公楼，走了一个街区到了“磨磨咖啡”。这名字很烂，但是他家的咖啡还不错。

他走进咖啡馆，努力不被自己的脚绊倒的同时径直走向咖啡师。

“大杯黑咖啡，不加糖和奶。”Erik粗声对着那个扎着马尾、身高一米五、身穿亮橘色围裙的咖啡师说道。她点点头，给他下单。

“一共三美元，请问您的名字是？”她问道。Erik拿出三张一美元钞票，递了过去。

“Erik。”他答道，并在她还没来得及问最后一个字母是“c”还是“k”之前就走了。

他走到柜台另一端去等咖啡，看见一个穿着毛衣背心、极具吸引力的男人也在等咖啡。他很矮，头刚好够到Erik的下巴。他的眼睛是那种会让人写下充满诗意的句子歌颂海洋、蓝天和蓝色鸟儿的羽毛的蓝。当然，Erik只觉得那双眼的蓝色看起来很像他最近设计的建筑的蓝图，但那并不重要。

这个男人还有雀斑，数十个雀斑散落在小巧、白皙的鼻子周围。Erik发现自己在数它们，接着摇了摇头赶走这个念头。他眨了几下眼睛，强迫自己在这个男人发现他之前看向别处。

他的思绪又回到了他早上没铺床、床上乱成一团的样子。他开始想象这个男人衣衫不整、头发乱成一团的样子，也许就在他的床上。Erik想象着扯下他那件夸张的酒红色毛衣背心，剥下里面那件白衬衫，这样他就可以真正的开始数雀斑了。Erik开始无所事事地想这个男人的屁股上会不会也有雀斑。Erik悄悄瞄了一眼那个屁股，很高兴地给他的幻想又加入了一个宝物。他想象他把那个丰满的屁股打得通红，分开臀瓣窥探那个粉红色的小穴。Erik想象这个男人被他吃抹干净时发出的声音，或许是高亢的呜咽与低沉的呻吟。

Erik能想象自己快速、用力地进入他体内，一次又一次地狠狠撞击，直到他叫出Erik的名字，他的小白手死死抓着床单，努力在Erik的疯狂撞击下撑起身子。

Erik左边的女人扫了他一眼，忽然之间，Erik想起一件非常可怕的事。

现在我们来说说Erik。由于严重缺乏咖啡因，以及非自愿参加了几个折磨人的晨会，他只有一半的大脑在运转，所以当他想起以下这件事时，他的脑子处于非正常状态。

在这些因素的影响之下，Erik忽然想起，要是这里有心灵感应者，他们就会听到他那生动而淫秽的幻想，并且会理所当然地感到反感。而脑子处于非正常状态的Erik忽然觉得他有必要道歉。

（天啊，致这里所有的心灵感应者们，我很抱歉。）他尴尬得头脑发麻。突然，他的幻想对象转身面对他。

（呃，你真客气，只是恐怕我不明白你在说什么。）

而Erik居然愚蠢地以为这就是他今天碰上的最倒霉的事。

他突然不知所措，还没来得及思考便想道：（你知道，性那方面的事。）

那个男人挑起一根棱角分明的眉毛 _。_

（性那方面的事？）

（对。）接着，Erik那报废了的大脑想起了那个画面——尽管只有短短一瞬——那个男人在Erik的床单上不住扭动，只因Erik在狠狠操他。

另一根眉毛也抬起来了，而Erik的脸变成了和这个男人的毛衣背心同款的深红色。

“Charles！”第二个咖啡师叫了他的名字，将一杯加了肉桂糖和多得不健康的鲜奶油的咖啡放在两人之间。那个男人——原来他叫Charles——犹豫地拿起杯子，盯着Erik身旁柜台上的吸管。Erik不自在地清了清喉咙，递给他一根吸管。

“谢谢你。”Charles说。Erik点点头。

“Eric！”咖啡师叫道。果然，最后一个字母是“c”。Erik叹了口气，暂时忘记了目前的窘境，说：“他们从来没拼对过我的名字。”

Charles发出一阵轻笑。

“是‘k’吗？”他问道。Erik点点头，再次感到十分尴尬。

“你瞧，我真的很抱歉，关于——”他指了指自己的头，Charles笑着摇了摇头。

“别担心，这事经常发生，而且一般幻想我的人也没你这么帅。”

Erik花了不少时间——这并不让他感到自豪——才明白Charles在和他调情。

“噢！是，呃，谢谢。”Erik磕磕巴巴地说。Charles的眉毛在他的鼻子上方皱了起来。而尴尬得无所适从的Erik喝了一大口滚烫的咖啡。Erik吞下喉咙里的那团火，Charles在一旁瞪大双眼看着他。在Erik的系统里引入了像样的咖啡因后，他的大脑重新开始运转了，他突然明白了事态的严重性。

他立即说：“我是Erik Lehnsherr，我为这些乱七八糟的事道歉。你想和我一起喝咖啡吗？”Charles的脸上绽开出一个美得眩目的笑容。

“当然，我的朋友。你得跟我说说你一直用来和我眼睛比较的蓝图！”

Erik感到一股热量爬上他的后颈。Charles挽起Erik的胳膊，带他来到咖啡馆后面的一张空桌子前。

Charles接着说：“然后我会告诉你，心灵感应者不会一直去听所有人的想法，我本来根本不知道你在说什么，直到你以非常引人入胜的生动细节向我解释为止。”Erik开始耳鸣，他又喝了一大口足以融化掉他舌头的咖啡。

“你真的得停下来了，darling。要是你的舌头被烫坏了，我们就不能让它发挥长处了，不是吗？”


End file.
